


Early to Rise

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely There Blow Job, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, god it is way too late i should not be tagging this shit fuck damn, like its only mentioned at the beginning and thats it alkdhf, please ignore the previous tag laksjdhfl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Not so early to bed, but Tony is absolutely early to rise this morning, especially when there is an entirely too tempting God of Chaos next to him.





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is explicit?? and has sex in it???? from me????? _holy shit???????_ please dont crucify me if its horrible and awful  
>  Kinktober prompts taken from [this list](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)  
> unbetad, cause i dont have time for that shit rn. lemme know if you find any mistakes like if there's a third hand from someone at some point or somethin just sounds wrong lmao
> 
> edit oct 4: i, an absolute dumbass, typed a hell of a lot of this when i was dead tired and didn't have loki say anthony!! so i changed that lakshdf

Sunlight lanced into Tony’s still closed eyes, waking him far earlier than he had originally wanted to this morning. He tried to roll over and bury his face into a pillow, but was blocked by his partner, who had curled into an inconspicuous ball by his side.

Loki’s long hair still guarded his eyes from the piercing light, and with his face relaxed in sleep, he looked beautiful. That is to say, Loki always looked beautiful, but when he was open and vulnerable like this, he could have been a pre-Raphaelite painting come to life.

Tony smiled softly, propped himself up on his elbow, chin in hand.  He reached out to gently trace Loki’s features, still utterly awestruck after all this time by the fact that he had found someone who could love him for him. Not for his tech, not for his money, _him._ His fingers wandered down the bridge of Loki’s nose, across a cheekbone, then finally settled on a thin pair of lips. The lips that had kissed him, the mouth that had dragged across long swathes of skin, and Tony couldn’t help but inhale softly at the remembrance of what else the two of them had done.

Loki had made that patent smirk before swallowing him whole it seemed, taking Tony’s cock to the root on the first go. Tony had gasped at the sensation and arched his back, and even now he felt a bolt of arousal shoot straight towards his groin, making his half-mast morning wood far harder than it had been just a moment ago. He dropped back down to the bed and pressed closer to his still sleeping partner’s body, not wanting to disturb him. Even so, Loki began to stir, and made a small noise of discontent.

Tony cupped his cheek, and Loki nuzzled closer, making half-hearted sounds of displeasure, despite still being more than half-asleep. He stroked his thumb across the cheek and said, “you know, honey, there’s no need to make such noises upon waking up.”

“What,” Loki replied, voice still soft and scratchy from sleep. “Are they annoying you?” He uncurled out of his previous position and stretched, cracking joints and heaving a sigh of relief.

“No,” Tony said, pressing his front all against Loki’s now exposed side and wrapping him tightly in his arms. “Quite the opposite really.” A roll of his hips rather effectively emphasized his point and now it was Loki’s turn to gasp.

“You're insatiable,” he said, a grin starting to curl at the edges of his lips. “Be a dear and grab the lube again, won’t you, Anthony? I have a feeling you’ll be going for it rather soon anyway.”

Tony released Loki from his hold, reaching to grab the bottle from the tangled sheets. No longer trapped in Tony’s arms, Loki rolled over onto his front, head pillowed on his arms.

Lube in hand, Tony sat up and knelt beside his lover. “Want me to do all the work this morning, eh?”

“Well, you did wake me up,” Loki said. “I think it’s only fair that I get my recompense.”

“You’ll get no complaints from me, then.” He draped himself over Loki’s exposed back, peppering kisses along one shoulder.

Loki huffed and lifted his hips, grinding back against Tony’s now very erect cock. “I think you’ll find you’re not the only one invested in this endeavor now.” He tried to suppress a yawn, but a high whine still escaped him.

“Oh, but you’re still tired,” Tony crooned, nipping at Loki’s earlobe. “Are you sure you want to exert yourself so?”

“Quite,” Loki gasped, as one of Tony’s hands crept under him to palm his cock. He rocked forward into the hand, sleep still blurring his head, but arousal clouded it just as much.

“Then just relax,” Tony whispered, “and let me handle the rest.”

Moving to straddle Loki’s thighs more than his hips, Tony opened the lube with a snap and poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. He brushed a hand down Loki’s back, soothing tense muscles. He slowly trailed his lube covered fingers down towards Loki’s hole, one finger gently testing the furl there before sliding in with surprising ease.

Loki groaned and buried his face in his arms, hiding his flaming cheeks.

Tony smirked and continued to work his finger in and out of Loki, testing the stretch before adding a second finger, slowing his pace so as not to cause any undue harm.

Loki moaned again, the sound muffled by his arms, and he couldn’t help but push back towards the fingers in his ass, couldn't help trying to make Tony go faster, with little to no success. Tony swallowed hard at the sight, and his cock twitched. “God, what I want to do to you,” he murmured.

Loki shifted his hips once more, trying to get the now still fingers in him moving again. “Then get to doing it,” he groused.

“Gladly,” Tony breathed out, and got to it.

He shifted back again, pulling Loki’s hips with him, settling Loki more onto his knees and elbows, and reached around him once more to fondle his cock. Loki gasped and thrust forward, desperate for more sensation, but Tony continued to tease, and immediately released him.

“Ah, ah, ah, no over-tiring you this morning, remember, babe?” Tony said, his grin evident in his voice. “I’m doing all the work this morning, that means you just get to lie there and _take it_.”

“Anthony,” Loki whined, “ _please._ ” He pressed back towards Tony, then thrust forward, trying to get any sensation at all, only to find glancing touches and utterly still fingers.

“Not until you stop trying to boss me around.” Tony nudged at Loki’s prostate for the first time since he had started prepping him, and the reaction was exquisite.

Loki’s head jerked up, strands of hair sticking to sweat slicked skin, a blush high on his cheeks, and Tony couldn’t have felt more helpless, even as he held all the power on the surface. Loki was breathing raggedly, and his pupils were blown wide, barely-there circles of green around a pool of black.

Tony scissored his fingers, stretching Loki enough to fit a third finger without hurting him, and Loki—

Loki was even more beautiful this way.

Trying not to move, limbs shaking with the effort, his chest heaving with his deep breaths, his cock practically weeping with pre-come now, leaving a damp patch on the sheets below him.

Loki relaxed and asleep may have looked pre-Raphaelite, but here and now, he was vibrant and alive, and oh so real and touchable.

And touch he did.

Tony worked in a third finger, and Loki let out a sob, letting his head drop down to the bed once more.

“Anthony,” he whined, out of breath.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Tony soothed. “Just give me a few more seconds, alright?”

Loki nodded frantically, face buried into the crook of his elbow.

Tony grabbed the lube once more from where he had dropped it, and snapped open the lid, the noise far sharper than any other sounds that had echoed through the room that morning.

Loki tensed in anticipation before visibly relaxing, his body seemingly going boneless. His back arched, and he presented his ass like a prize, one that Tony was glad to accept.

He slicked his hand once more, and now pumped his own erection, which had been neglected nigh on this entire time. He shuddered at the sensation, and let out a gasp of his own, far too aroused for this to last long at this point.

Lubing Loki’s hole more with the excess lube, Tony nudged his lover’s legs apart and settled between them, his cock nearly slotting into the perfect position to slide in with an easy glide.

Loki shivered, and Tony could see the goosebumps rising up on his skin like soldiers standing at attention.

“Ready, babe?” He asked.

“Yes,” Loki tried to snap, but the breathlessness of his voice gave him away. “Now get on with it pl- _ease—!_ ”

With that final demand of Loki’s, Tony had taken his cock placed the head to Loki’s prepped hole and slowly pressed in. The heat the engulfed him was almost— _almost_ — too much to take, but he held himself back. He slid in, the lube and prep allowing him to push in with barely any resistance, and what resistance there was was quickly banished by Loki relaxing even further as he finally got what he wanted.

Once Tony finally bottomed out, he practically collapsed against Loki’s back, just barely catching himself on his elbows. They were both shivering now, over-heated bodies cooling far too quickly in the still chilly room.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Loki keened, the pitch of his voice almost reaching a whine, “please, please move, please do _something_.”

Inhaling deeply, Tony recentered himself. “You got it, hun,” he grunted. With a steady pull out, he thrust quickly back in, rocking Loki into the bedding.

They both cried out, words that could have been the other’s name, or just wordless sounds of pleasure. Either way, they soon lost themselves to each other.

Tony’s thrusts were fast and deep, making the bed creak, and making Loki start pouring a litany of words that were mostly “more” and “Anthony” and “please!”

Loki uncurled one of his fisted hands and blindly reached for Tony’s, entwining their fingers when he found one. “Anthony, please, please, I need— I need more,” he gasped out through panted breaths.

“Touch yourself,” Tony said, his words punctuated with particularly hard thrusts. “Touch that beautiful cock of yours and come for me.”

Loki let out another sob of pleasure and reached down to take himself in hand. He roughly jerked himself in time with Tony’s thrusts, some precisely aimed ones nearly making him come within seconds. Still he just, he needed _more—_

“Need my help, huh? Still too tired?” Loki could hear the strained smirk in Tony’s voice, but he was too far gone to care any longer, and simply nodded frantically, his hair falling into a curtain around his face.

Disentangling their entwined hands, Tony fumbled for the lube again one-handed. Snapping the lid, he nearly dumped the bottle when some of the slick made it too slippery to hold. “Give me your hand, Loki.”

Not arguing even a little bit, Loki let Tony pour some onto his hand, then toss the bottle away again.

“Now, I want you to touch your cock again, and this time I’m going to help you, alright?”

Loki whined, his eyes shut tight. He reached down, and when he touched his cock, his hand was joined by Tony’s, and together they spread the lube up and down his length, the added precome easing the way even further.

Where before the motion had been rough and too dry even with pre-come easing the way, now the way was smooth and sure. Loki tried to quicken the pace, impatient to get off as he was, but Tony managed to dictate it, slowing it down just slightly to stave off coming for as long as possible.

“Anthony, _please_ ,” Loki sobbed, wanting, _needing_ to come as soon as possible.

“Not quite yet,” Tony ground out through gritted teeth. “Just a little longer.”

Chest heaving, trying to drag in as much air as he could, Loki could only follow Tony’s lead.

A few stuttered thrusts later, each one grazing his prostate just right, Tony finally gasped out, “come, come _now_ , Loki.”

The feeling of Tony thrusting his own come deep into Loki’s ass ignited the pool of warmth that had been gathering at the base of his spine, and his orgasm had him blinking stars out of his eyes once he came back to Earth.

They had both collapsed onto the bed, neither of them having the strength left to hold them up.

Tucking his face into Loki’s sweat slicked neck, he asked, “so, did you get your recompense?”

Loki grinned tiredly. “Nearly, but we’ll get to the final bits in a moment.”

Tony rose up slightly and pulled out, oversensitivity making them both groan in pained pleasure. He was sure that had it not been for the fact that he had just come, seeing the come dribble out of Loki’s hole and leave a trail down his perineum, towards his balls and spent cock, would have driven him mad with renewed arousal.

From the smug ‘cat-that-got-the-cream’ expression on Loki’s face, he didn’t seem to mind either.

Loki rolled out from under Tony, and curled up loosely on himself in a mimicry of when he had just woken up. Tony just collapsed where he was, only to regret it seconds later.

“You left me with the wet patch!”

Loki snickered, and wiggled his eyebrows. “And you’re going to stay there while I use you as my pillow for my nap, seeing as you so rudely woke me up.” A yawn started just as he finished the sentence, further punctuating his statement.

“And what if I don't?” Tony asked, though he was already resigned to spending the next hour or so in damp, slightly sticky discomfort. Not that it was much of a sacrifice with Loki beside him.

“If you _don't,_ ” Loki said, curling once more into Tony’s side and nuzzling into his neck, “then you don’t get your prize for being such a _good boy_.”

Tony shivered at the words, and much less reluctantly resigned himself to dozing in the wet patch for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> does it still actually count as october 2nd? cause thats when i was planning on posting this laksjdhf  
> lets lie and say it does, ok? thanks lovelies :*
> 
> also, what the fcuk my brain is still broken form writing this. im gonna finish the list tho! im gonna!!!! some of you may want to know if I'm desensitized to typing the word cock yet, and im here to tell you that as of right now, i am absolutely _not_ desensitized alskdjhf who knows abt by the time i finish this list tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the reason there was a delay on this is bc jobs are hard, thats all im gonna say. as are mental illnesses and lacking spoons. fml rn, tbh, just, fml


End file.
